the viking and his little fae
by lovermandy
Summary: this is my first and fanfiction so let me know if i should finish it.


SPOV.

The night did not go as I had pland. But then again when does it ever do. If it is not the queen or some vampire trying to end my life it is some thing else. But to night when I had asked Eric why he told me to watch out for Bill, it sent me in to over drive. I needed to know what was going on and I was sick of being left in the dark. The only prason to tell me the true was the one prason Bill told me to say away from and tonight showed me there was some thing wrong with that. He had kissed me and told me if he was to die the true death to night and not have kissed me that it would be one thing he would regret. It had sounded like he was saying good bye and at the time he was and for some unknown reason it hurt.

When he locked me up my mind ran wild with things that could happen but when he took me to Russell. I thought it was all a lie just to make me a pawn in his game. He was giving me to Russell to save his own life. But through the pain of there bites there is one thing I remember. It was Eric's hand running through my hair. Trying to settle me. But at the time I did not care. I was scared and almost dead.

When I woke again with the tast of blood on my lips and bills face over my own. I new some thing was wrong. I had sat up and looked around only to find Pam with blood tears running down her cheeks as she looked at a TV. That is when I new Eric was going to kill his self to save not only Pam but me as well and I could not let him die for me.

I shook my head trying to forget the look of his body slowly burning. that is when I heard a knock on my door. I got up off of the couch to open it. When I did it was the one prason I did not want to see at that moment.

Bill looked up at me with a look of finality on his face. " We must talk." was all that fell from his lips. My shoulders slumped as i told him to come in. I turned around and made my way back in to the living room. I could hear him moving around me as i sat down on to the couch. There was not one word said for a long time and the silence was almost to much for the to of us.

Then he said " Russell is gone." he looked almost like I should thank him. But there was nothing to thank him for. So I said the first thing that came to mind. " thank god for small favers." but as soon as I stopped talking my heart almost stopped as well. "Eric as well" the words left me in almost a gasp. "what?" Bill looked in to my eyes with an almost cold like look as he said " I ended him as well" I could not help but move away from him. He had took the one prason that could tell me what was going on away from me and it did not look like he cared. I had to ask why he did it. " why?" I watched as he moved closer to me. Like he was trying to glamer me in to believing him. " He tasted you. He new what you are. Even if we are to go our sepret ways. I will make sure that you are safe." I was shocked and I could almost feel myself getting mad but I new that was not the way to find out what truly happened. " but. Eric could never hurt me." before I could finish he jumped in. " Sookie" I looked up at him and waited to hear what he was going to say. " most vampires are not like me. Even if holding them self back acared to them. They would probable not be able to." I moved back in to the couch as he got on to his knees in front of me. " I'm not taking any chances. I intend to bring the true death to all that have tasted you and know what you are" I did not want him to kill so many people in my name and it scared me to think he would do such things. The names of the people past my lips with out thinking. " Russell, Eric," he soon took over. Making me see the true light of him " Pam the Queen and any who learn of you. I will do anything to keep you safe. Even if it means me not being a part of your life. This I swear to you." I watched as he got up on to his feet and slowly walked over to the door. He turned around to me with blood rimming his eyes. My heart broke a little as I watched and listened to him. " I have never loved nore will I ever love as I have loved you." one single blood tear ran down his cheek as he turned away from me and I could not help but jump up on to my feet and run to him. " Wait Don't go." but as the last words past my lips. The door flow open and a voice started to talk. The voice i thought i would never hear again. " did you tell her. That you where sent by the Queen of Louisiana to secuer her. Because of what she mite be." the words shocked me and broke my heart. To think that the man I loved was sent to take me to his Queen like some pet. " what?" was the only thing I could say. But he soon started to talk " I did not know why she wanted you. but as I got to know you. I kept her from you." I looked in to his eyes wanting to know the hole truth. " where you ever going to tell me?" as I watched him. His words looked as tho they where just that words. But Eric soon showed me that he had been playing me to the fullest. "what about you letting to crazy people beat her with in an inch of her life. So you could feed her your blood. The night you met. Think she will forgive you for that." I watched them both as Eric told me what Bill had done and I could not help but remember that night. The pain I want through. Each broken bone and the blood. All so he could get his blood in to me. I looked back at Bill with a gasp " o my god." he looked at me with sad eyes but they where lost on me. My name fell from his lips like it would make me forget everything he had done to me. I moved closer to him as each word past my lips " is... it... true... ?" and he could not look me in the eyes. He shrank back from me as one word past his lips " yes" I looked at him and remembered all the times he told me he loved me. The times he was here in my home and I let him have me. My body my heart and all of it was for nothing. My heart shattered and he did not even care.

I looked over to Eric when I heard his voice. I did not know if I could take any more of Bills lies. But I had to know. " he tried to silence me tonight. So you would never know. He does not want to protect you. He only wants to protect himself." I looked back at Bill and I could see. I could see the truth in Eric's words written all over Bills face. He did not try to say it was not true and that was the last straw I could not take it any more. " Get out of my house." I watched as his body almost flow out but he held on. I did not listen to a word he said. There was nothing he could do to take it all back. " Don't ever come here. Don't ever call me. Don't ever talk to me. Ever. You manipulated me in to falling in love with you" I looked at his face and I could not believe I let this man hurt me so badly. " it is who you are not what you are that I love and I will love always. In till I meet the true death." tears where now falling down my cheeks as I listened to him. Each word broke me more and more. Because now I new the true he new nothing of love. " LOVE, YOU DON'T EVER GET TO USE THAT WORD." I took a deep breath as I looked in to his eyes and said the last words. " I... resent... my... invocation..." his body flow out of my house and on to the ground below. He got up on to his knees and looked at me with a broken look on his face. But I new he could not be as broken as I was. Eric started to talk to him and I did not even care what he said. Bill soon walked away leaving only Eric standing at my door. I new he told me the true but at that moment I did not want anyone close to me. " leave." was all I said to him. But he did not leave " I am sorry to see you suffer like this. But I though you had the right to know." as the last words left his mouth he vanished leaving me alone. I slammed the door not caring and fell to the floor in tears.

I fell so alone in this world and I needed someone. But my gram was not here any more. I jumped on to my feet and ran out of the house and over the garden in to the woods. Till I come to the grave yard. I fell to my knees at my gram's grave. Telling her everything and how much I need her at that moment.

Then there was a bright light and a voice calling out to me. I slowly moved closer to it. It made me feel warm and hole again. That is when I seen the woman. " come with me Sookie." the woman let a soft smile cross her lips as she held her hand out to me and I took it. That is when the bright light engulft me and took me some where new.

SPOV.

When the lights slowly started to fade, I could see again and what I seen was breath taken. It was almost like a dream. People talking happily and not a think in site that would make you wish you where not here. It made you feel at home. I looked at the people and the shining fruit they held in there hands.

But like anything else it was slowly starting to change. But know one could see it. The light cream walls slowly started to creak. The angel like people slowly started to change in to dark evil like things. When i looked back at the food, i could see they had lost there shine. i found my self backing up against the wall scared of everything around me. The young woman that brought me here soon come over . " Sookie, my dear what is the matter" I looked at her with a gasp. Her one angel like face slowly started to change. Her white teeth started to turn in to sharp spikes. Her cream almost glowing skin turned in to an almost deathly grey. Everything around me started to change in to darkness. A soft whimper past my lips as I looked at the woman in front of me. " where have you taken me. You said I would be safe. THIS IS NOT SAFE" I looked around and gasped when I felt hands holding on to me. A new woman come closer with an evil smile across her lips " well it looks like we are going to have to change our plans. Claudine dear take little Sookie here to the holding chambers." Claudine almost looked pained to do as she was told but she did it anyway. I was being pulled some where and it hurt. When I tried to get away everything changed around me with a pop. I span around to look at Claudine. " what how did we get here" she did not say a word but. She did chane me to the wall.

I had no idea how long I had been there for. But know one came, I should of wished they would say away but I did not and when to men walked in to the room I should have been scared. But I had given up on being scared. But little did I know that would soon change. I watched the to men closely as they moved around pulling out things I have no names for. But I new they where meant to hurt me. I started to pull on my chanes trying to get free when one moved closer to me with a thin knife. " this is for our Queen. The Brigant line will End with you" I felt the knife touch my skin. But it did not hurt at first till he started to cut. At first I thought he was just cutting. In till I felt the blade moving in to small little shapes. Then I felt teeth biting in to me. I screamed over and over again in pain. I screamed for any one that would come and save me.

Time past and everything want black. They had made me drank some thing, I had never been told what it was for but. At that point I did not care any more. I could have been there days weeks or months and I would not care. Till one day Claudine came to me. She was looking around like some one was going to come in at any moment. I arched a bloody brow at her waiting to see what she had to say. She said almost in a whisper " Sookie, you must stay quiet. I am going to try and set you free" I looked at her and waited for her to set me free. When she pulled me free I gasped from the pain. It hurt and all I wanted to do was scream out. But I new I could not.

Claudine pulled me to her and with a pop we where at some kind of glowing wall. She looked around us once more before leaning down to whisper " call for the one who care's and he will come." my eyes fell closed as she pushed me through the wall. But when I fell it was grass that I could feel under me. I could feel soft drops of rain falling on to me. It felt good. That is when I snapped out of my state. I needed to move I needed to be safe. As I got to my knees I called out." Help...Help... me Please" tears ran down my cheeks as sobs raked through out my body and only one name past my lips" ERIC..." that is when everything went black. My body give up and my mind shut down.

I do not know how long I was out but when I slowly started to wake up. I felt the wind blowing against my sore flesh. Sending shocks of pain through out my body. Soft whimpers past my lips as I felt a hand stroking along my hair " Shh... Shh... Sookie you are safe, I got you" that voice I new that voice but I was to sleepy to work it out. I let my self fall back to sleep knowing I was safe at last.

The next time I opened my eyes I was in a bed. It was soft and warm some thing I had not felt for a long time. I pulled the covers up more not wanting to wake up to find out this was all a dream. But when I felt some thing warm and wet against my forehead. My eyes snapped open. A gasped past my lips when I looked in to the light blue eyes of Eric. I pulled my self away from him, I could not help the fear that past through me. He looked in to my eyes with sadness as he said softly" Sookie what happened to you" I bite my lip to try and stop the tears from falling but they could not be stopped. I soon found my self in his arms as sobs shook through my body. " they... they took me. Saying I would be safe but... but it was not safe" I shook my head trying to shake off the flashes of what had happened to me. Eric pulled back a little to look at me as he started to talk " who are they Sookie" I gasped out one word" fae " and from the look in Eric's eyes he new what had happened. He did not ask me to tell him any more. But he did look over the cut's on my body and as soon as he touched one of them a soft blue light covered my body. Every time he tried to touch me it would burn him. He was shocked but when the blue lights slowly started to sink in to the patterns on my skin and heal them he had this look in his eyes that he new what was going on with me. He pulled out his phone and started to call people. But when one name past his lips I gasped. " Niall Brigant

. You are needed here at once" Eric looked back at me with an arched brow but I did not say nothing. Till I heard the tell till sin of a pop. I pulled Eric to me as my body started to shake in fear. He shhed me and told me everything was going to be ok. When the one now as Niall Brigant

moved closer I could only say one thing " they did this to my because of you" his eyes flashed with anger and some thing else but it scared me. " granddaughter you must tell me who did this to you at once." I was shocked at his words. I did not think he was my grandfather but then again I did not think I was fae ether. So I told him "ask Claundin" I snuggled in to Eric knowing I was safe with him.


End file.
